


Past, present and blue eyes!

by priyankachaks1028



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyankachaks1028/pseuds/priyankachaks1028
Summary: Lucy O'Connell has tried hard to give herself a new life for the last six years, melding into inconspicuous fabric of the small town in Ireland. But a certain blue-eyed man is about to unravel her past, and she is just not prepared for it.





	1. Suspicious!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and first ever attempt. Jonathan Pine is my favorite character played by Tom. Sorry about the crummy summary and title. Just couldn't get it right. Hope you will like the story. Its still a work in progress. It will be great if you can leave comments and reviews. Thanks in advance.

#  ** Chapter 1 – Suspicious! **

 

Lucy sat up with a shock. She glanced around in consternation and fear, soon realizing that the man chasing her had been from her old nightmare. She hadn’t had the nightmare in the last three years. “Why now?” she wondered out loud. She was still reeling from its effects, when her alarm rang, making her jump for the second time within a span of twenty minutes. She shut off her alarm, and padded to the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her deep brown eyes were encircled by purple rings and she looked like a panda. She hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and the nightmare was just the tip of the iceberg.

She had been feeling restless since the past few weeks, wondering, fearing and worrying herself to sleep every night. She knew she didn’t have anything to worry about, knew that they won’t be able to find her, knew that her past was a closed chapter, and she had been living the same dull, boring existence for the past six years. But she just couldn’t brush off that niggling feeling of worry, she liked to call intuition, since she had received a phone call at the school she worked in, as a primary grade teacher, which had turned out to be a crank call according to her colleagues, but she just couldn’t dismiss it.

Someone had called, asking for her, and when she received the call, the person had asked for someone else. She couldn’t be sure whether it was a man or a woman on the phone, as the person had been speaking in whispers. But her friends seemed to think it was some guy calling, who had a crush on her.

Lucy was not convinced. She was a fairly attractive woman, slightly rounded in the right places, with deep brown eyes and a cute button nose. She had long auburn hair, which she liked to keep in a strict braid. She wore glasses and dressed conservatively, not wanting anyone to notice her. She was not tall, averaging about five foot three in height. She couldn’t believe that any man could get a crush on her and make a crank call just to listen to her voice. She had been wondering since that phone call if her past was trying to catch up with her, if they had been able to find her, and were making sure of it.

She looked around her small but pretty bathroom. It wasn’t big like the one she had in her parents’ home, but it was fitted with a small tub, big and deep enough for her to languish in. It was her safe haven. But not today morning! She glanced at the small clock and saw that it was already 7 a.m. and she was running late. Again!

She rushed through her morning routine, decided against taking a shower, got dressed haphazardly and grabbed a muffin and a banana on her way to the door. She just had enough time to fill Mr. Muppet’s, her corgi’s, food and water bowl, and give him a kiss on the nose. She rushed out of her apartment, taking some extra time to check and recheck her locks and bolts on the door. She didn’t want to feel paranoid, but the last six years she had been living her life, looking over her shoulder. She was thankful on her way out that her geriatric next door neighbour, Mrs. Heathcliff, was not up yet, else she would’ve had to spend another ten minutes talking to her. She loved Mrs. Heathcliff, but today she couldn’t afford to be late for work.

Lucy walked briskly through the falling snow. It was end of February, but winter just didn’t want to give way to spring. She had forgotten to carry her umbrella, but at least she was dressed warmly and wearing comfortable shoes. It was lucky, that the school was a mere ten minutes’ walk from her home. The cold, crisp air cleared her brain and she decided that she was being a tad paranoid. Maybe it was just nerves due to the change in the managerial positions in school, and she was worried she won’t be able to make an impression on the new supervisor, who was joining from the first of March.

It wasn’t that she was a bad teacher or not a team player. Her last supervisor had taken an aversion to her, for which she still couldn’t find any reasons. Even though her work was impeccable and she was liked by all her colleagues, children and parents, her supervisor always seemed to find some or the other fault with her work. She was still lost in thought, as she arrived at the school gates, and collided with a something solid. She landed hard on her bottom, exclaiming, “Who the hell planted a **_tree_** in front of the gates?”


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising elements at work. Was it karma?

#  **Chapter 2 – Surprise! **

 

“Are you alright?” asked the tree.

Voice like warm, dark, sinful chocolate poured over her. Lucy looked up from her musings, and realised that she was looking at a pair of legs, letting her eyes travel upwards, taking in the long legs, way up past the chest and into a pair of eyes a shade of brilliant blue-grey, which at the moment were sparkling with humour. Definitely not a tree! A man, dressed in dark grey tailored slacks, and the softest wool jumper, pale blue in colour. He carried a grey overcoat and draped around his neck was a black scarf which looked like it was handcrafted from the finest wool in Scotland. A gorgeous and handsome man!

He was looking at her with concern, holding out his hand to help her get up, but there was no mistaking the smirk lurking around his beautiful mouth. Lucy felt a jolt of unfamiliar feeling course through her, as if she couldn’t breathe. She put it down to the unexpected fall that she had taken. She had been around handsome men, hell, she had known some guys in college, who could give this man a run for money in the gorgeousness department, but none of them had made her feel something with only their voice.

She stood up, ignoring the stranger’s hand and dusting snow off her clothes. The man was still looking at her intently, with that smirk. He was at least a foot taller than her and towering over her. Now that she could look at him properly, she noticed that he was lean, but muscular. She experienced that uneasy feeling again, somewhere around her heart. She drew herself up to her full height, but it still seemed that he could just tackle her with his index finger. Trying to look, unperturbed, she addressed the stranger.

“I am sorry, but can’t you look where you are going Mister?”

“Pine, Jonathan Pine, although now that I think of it, my name does refer to the the **_tree_**.”

“I wasn’t asking your name.” she replied huffily.

“Ah, and here I was thinking that maybe you could tell me your name and I can ask you out for a cup of coffee in this cold weather.” he replied with a chuckle.

Lucy gave him a look which could freeze even the falling snow, and pushed past him, without replying.

“Lunatics all around!”

“Who is?” Sarah, her colleague and her best friend, chirped happily as she joined Lucy on her way to the staff room.

“Some man at the school gates. He knocked me over, and had the audacity to ask me out for a cup of coffee, without an apology.”

“Was he good looking?”

“That’s not the point Sarah.”

“That’s always the point darling. A man knocks you over, and supposedly a handsome man, and then asks you out for coffee, you don’t say no to that karmic happening.”

“I hope this karmic happening bites him in his bum.”

Sarah laughed and said, “Oh darling, you need to take things lightly once in a while. No one is out to get you. It was just some flirtatious energy on his part.”

“Then he needs to use that energy elsewhere.”

Sarah gave her a tight hug, and left to start her class.

Lucy couldn’t tell Sarah how close to home she was about the “someone out to get her” part. She had never confided about her past to anyone. It was her deepest, darkest secret.

She was still muttering to herself as she went to the staff room, to keep all her belongings, and start the day with her lovely kids.

“Lucy? Mrs. Allen would like to see you in her office. Now!”

Lucy turned towards Clare, another colleague of hers, and asked, “Now? I have a class starting in five minutes.”

“She asked me to substitute for the first hour in your class.” Clare said with a shrug and left.

Lucy followed her out and went to the supervisor’s office. She knocked and got a curt “Come in”. She braced herself for the tirade from Mrs. Allen, even though she hadn’t the foggiest idea what wrong she had done this time.

“Ah Lucy, come in, come in.”

_“Well that’s a surprise”,_ thought Lucy

Mrs. Allen being genial early in the morning was as unexpected as a bout of sunshine in a snowstorm. Lucy was wondering what she was up to when Mrs. Allen spoke.

“Lucy, as you know I will be retiring at the end of this month. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you and let you know how valuable you are to this school and the administration.”

If the look on Lucy’s face was anything to go by, anyone would’ve thought that she was in shock.

Unconcerned, Mrs. Allen continued, “I want to tell you that you are up for a promotion as Assistant to the supervisor of not only the primary grade, but the whole school. You see, the school board has decided to abolish the posts of three different supervisors for different levels of school, and consolidated them under one single and much prominent position of School Supervisor. And your name as Assistant, was suggested by all of us.”

More than the news of her promotion, Lucy was totally surprised that the lady sitting in front of her had recommended her for anything. Talk about surprises!

“I know I have been hard on you since you joined this school, but I saw in you a thirst to prove yourself and I knew you were up to any kind of challenge.”

“But what about Mr. Brandon and Mrs. Wade? Are they retiring voluntarily too?”

“No, no, they will continue with the school, but at a perfunctory level. You see, they are also nearing their retiring age, and the management thought that it’s better to let them continue for another year with the same perks, but lesser hours of work.”

Lucy was happy to know that the higher management had thought about their most loyal and oldest employees.

“Anyway, the new supervisor will be joining us from the first of – “

“Oh Mrs. Allen, sorry to disturb you, but the principal would like to see you both in his office right now. Apparently the new supervisor decided to come in a week early.” Bert, the principal’s secretary said in a strained voice, interrupting our meeting.

“What! A week early? But why?” asked Mrs. Allen

“I don’t know the details madam, but you both are wanted in Mr. Jones’ office right now.”

Saying that Bert closed the door with a snap, and left us to stare at each other in shock.

“Well, one way to find out.” said Mrs. Allen and walked out of the office. Lucy followed her at a brisk pace and soon were being ushered into the principal’s office.

A man was sitting in the hard backed chair, facing Mr. Jones.

“Ah, Mrs. Allen and Miss O’Connell. Please join us. Let me introduce you to our new supervisor, Mr. Jonathan Pine.”

The man turned to them with a smile, and Lucy exclaimed, “YOU!”


End file.
